bout dem Trolls
by Madelen
Summary: Enoj is feeling very lonely, but, by chance, he runs into his sister and a group of warriors in Orgrimmar. - male&male non explicit ; threesome non explicit ; drug abuse?


This was betaed by my lovely soulmate Sepultros - as usual.  
Keshi is mine, keep your claws off.  
Other characters used with the permission of their owners, though you won't find them in the Arsenal under these names - thanks, brodah. And thanks, everyone else.

Well, I really would love to be the owner of a hut in Durotar - but I don't own the game.

* * *

_Change yah mind 'bout dem Trolls..._

Enoj walked towards the Orgrimmar bank after a long and hard training day. Of course, he appreciated the lessons he got from X'yera. Still, being too exhausted to even think of getting out of his shadow form in the evenings, or to meet his sisters Keshi and Oriona, was not what he had expected when he had wished to be a great shadow priest one day.

He hoped to at least find some letters in his mail box today. He missed his sisters, his friends. And today he did even miss his has-been-lover who had left to work with the Cenarion Expedition about two weeks ago – and had told his Troll lover that there would be no time for a relationship any more.

Enoj had, of course, been sad and furious for some days, but then the shadow training had consumed all of his time and most of his thoughts – until today when his teacher had asked him about what he would miss most if he had to leave his present life behind, along with everything and everyone in it. It had been part of the training, he had to learn how to channel his most intense feelings of loss and turn them into a curse which made his opponents feel exactly the same raw pain.

But afterwards, he had not been able to snatch out of the loneliness he had suddenly felt. Perhaps he should ask Keshi if she was free tonight and spend the evening with his blood sister. He had just decided to send her a short note when he walked past a group of warriors who were standing in front of the auction house, discussing. He knew most of them, so he waved at the group, but continued walking towards the bank as he did not intend to disturb their discussion.

Two of them, one Tauren and the only Orc among them, waved back, both of them grinning broadly when they recognized him. Those were "the two who always needed to have some Troll around for some particular reason", as Keshi had put it when she had introduced him to Azrel and Mije, the Orc.

Another one of them waved back, a little smile showing on his face. This was the Tauren who always was with Keshi's party, Wolven.

The last one looked at him and seemed to have lost his train of thought as he suddenly wore a stunned look on his face. This was the Tauren... whom he had never seen before. Well, if Keshi was not free tonight, perhaps he could join the warriors later.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Suddenly, an Orc warlock came running out of the auction house. She did not pay attention what lay on her way while she studied a sheet of paper she held in her hands, which made her run right into the Tauren warrior, the one Enoj did not know. Not **yet** know.

The Tauren turned around to look down at the female Orc who was wearing a pair of jet black pigtails and looking a little confused after she had run into this very massive obstacle which blocked her way to the bank.

"Hello Keshi.", he said, smiling. "I do not recall being so small one could miss me."

Azure blue eyes looked up into a pair of fair blue ones, sparkling with joy: "Hello Kojin! You're right, usually you really aren't to miss."

Only then did she notice the other adventurers standing there.

"Hello Wolven!" She smiled at the tallest of the Tauren, then grinned at the other two: "Azrel, Mije!"

Eventually, she walked up to the young Troll who was still standing some feet closer to the bank than the rest of the group, wrapped her arms around him and said: "Hey, little brother."

The Troll took her in his long arms while grinning broadly: "Hey, small sistah! Was just 'bout tah write yah a message..."

After their friendly hug, Keshi looked over to where Kojin was standing, saw the look on the Tauren's face and whispered only for Enoj to hear: "The first time I see him being jealous about me giving someone else a hug. You already started flirting?"

"Nah, mon", was the Troll's equally whispered reply. "But yah know, I'd love tah!"

A broad grin showed on his face, because he was happy to meet his sister a lot sooner than he had expected, but also because she had instantly noticed him being interested in the other male, without him even telling her.

"I don't have to introduce anyone, do I?" she then asked aloud.

Kojin did not say a word, much as she had expected him to. As usual, he was too proud to admit that he would love to know the Troll's name – and that he was the only one who didn't. But as usual, her little brother was not too proud to admit that he didn't – and that he wanted to know the white-furred male's name.

"Mahself dun t'ink I know all dah names, sis'!"

"Of course you know Azrel and Mije. And Wolven, I suppose. And the one Tauren I just ran into is Kojin... But he seems to know **you** if he does not ask for your name..."

The Troll looked the Tauren warrior right in the eyes, red eyes burning ice blue ones like fire. "Mahself bein' dat famous already, mon?"

Azrel and Mije both started to laugh. "I only recall one thing you are famous for. And I did not expect Kojin being interested in this kind of evening entertainment", Azrel stated.

The jealous look Enoj got from Kojin as a reaction sent a pleasant shiver down the Troll's spine.

"And what exactly are you famous for?", Kojin addressed him for the first time, in a tone that was almost threatening.

But it was the Orc warrior who then answered the question, hardly able to suppress the laughter still shaking him: "He is famous for his fine quality herbs. What else do you think Azrel and I would know someone was famous for?"

Keshi looked from Enoj to Kojin and back. She knew what their behaviour was about, but to the others they certainly gave the impression of newborn rivals or something similar to it. Which was indeed confirmed by Mije's next comment: "He is Keshi's little **brother**, not her lover. Don't worry about her being taken."

"You know Mije, this is not about me..." Keshi stated, then turned towards the two males whose eyes were still locked: "But you two should find a quiet little place to sort out your differences. Especially as you **are** right about your suspicions. Kojin, Enoj, find yourselves a place to duel each other... and behave like the grown-ups you are."

Both of them turned around simultaneously and stared at the female who rolled her eyes while making a gesture of dismissing them.

"Right about my suspicions?", Kojin asked, while Enoj grinned broadly at his blood sister. She had never let him down once since they had met. She was as much of a sister as was his real sister Oriona. And somehow she had once again managed to be in the right place at the exact right time.

He took his sister in his arms once again, whispering: "Mahself wanted tah ask yah if yah could spend dah evenin' wit' a very lonely leedle brodah tahnight. But yah know yah jus' did somet'in' tah make mah evenin' much less lonesome. T'anks sis'!"

Keshi whispered back: "You know you're always welcome, little brother. And now be leaving already, and drag this stubborn young Tauren along with you!"

"Sure, mon!"

He walked up to the Tauren and, standing mere inches before him, unfolded himself to his actual size. When Kojin suddenly had to look **up** to the other male, it made him hold his breath. But all of the warriors looked surprised, realizing he was taller than every single one of them.

"Yah was t'inkin' a Troll bein' smaller den a Tauren?" Enoj asked teasingly. "Yah be t'inkin' us Trolls tah be weaker, too? Let's see what we can do tah change yah mind 'bout dem Trolls."

Kojin looked back at Keshi, his eyes beaming, and the Orc winked at him, grinning broadly. To realize that this was really happening made him eventually breathe out the air his lungs had been holding. It sounded more a threat than like being relieved but Enoj saw the much softer look in the Tauren's eyes when this one answered:

"Let us see what we can do about yourself underestimating the strength and the stamina of a Tauren..."

Enoj then pointed towards the main city gate and after they had mounted their raptor and kodo, the two tall figures were quickly out of sight.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I forgot to ask Enoj...", Mije sighed.

"Yeah, me too.", came Azrel's answer.

The two males looked as if their evening had just been spoiled, which made Keshi shake her head and grin broadly. "Felweed-addicts, both of you..."

Which made them both exclaim simultaneously: "Keshi, you are our saviour!"

"Who on Azeroth wants to be saved by a warlock?", the female asked, rolling her eyes. "Well, as soon as I have gathered the ingredients on this list here, we could meet at my home."

"Your home?" Wolven asked, curious. "You never told us you had a home other than the inns during your adventures."

"Actually, I have one. Well, I share it with my brother and sister. Do you want to join us tonight?"

When the Tauren nodded, she quickly explained the way to the small house near Sen'jin village, which was actually more of a hut.

"Don't forget to bring dinner!", she added, eyes already back on the long ingredient list.

"As usual." Azrel answered, as happy as Mije about the chance of a long evening at Keshi's.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Epilogue_

Keshi opened her eyes as the early morning sun shone through the small eastern window into her room – only to shut them again very quickly. She knew she had made plans for today, but they did not matter at all, as long as her head did not stop aching that badly.

Someone moved at her left, suddenly making her very much aware of the fact that she lay... between **two** males. One had nestled up to her shoulder, the other lay on his back holding her hand. "Okay....", she though when she realized what exactly this meant. So Azrel and Mije had **both** ended up in her arms last night. At least, this was what she hoped. That these two were Azrel and Mije...

She did not dare to open her eyes again, when a whispered word reached her ears: "Kesh'?" Well, the one who had nestled up to her **was** Azrel. "What happened last night?"

She shrugged her shoulders very softly to avoid waking the other one. "I don't remember much...", she admitted.

The one at her right obviously had woken up already as in a very sleepy voice he said: "G'mornin'."

A sigh escaped Keshi's lips. Happily, this **was** Mije.

"I remember Wolven left early because he got really tired. I don't even think he ever smoked any Troll herbs before. Later, Enoj and Kojin showed up, but they were quickly disappearing in one of the other rooms... Kesh' you think they are...?"

"Hun?", came her not so very eloquent reaction. She knew what Enoj and Kojin were – well not too exactly, but sufficiently well. Still, she was much more eager to learn what the two warriors and she had done last night... or hadn't.

"I though it was obvious that they were interested in each other. Didn't you know they were both into males?" She paused and gently rubbed her temples. Why did this stuff always happen to her of all people...

"And what exactly did **we** do last night?" did she ask while turning towards Mije, who had equally turned to face her while Azrel was now nestling up to her back.

The male Orc asked: "Both of you do **not** remember?"

Which made her shake her head, while Azrel breathed a soft "no" at her neck.

"I could tell you **anything** and you would have to believe me?"

"Mhm." Azrel murmured. This was getting very interesting as far as Keshi was concerned, the Tauren's humming resonated in his broad chest and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Azrel, what exactly are you doing?" Mije asked then.

"Continuing what we started yesterday night?" came the Tauren's answer.

"I can assure you that last night, nothing happened between any of us three." Mije admitted, laughter shaking his body although her tried to suppress it.

Keshi grinned at the other Orc and while pulling him closer towards her and the Tauren, she whispered: "Then we should make up for missing a lot of fun last night, don't you both agree?"

Not getting any answer was the best answer she could get and, while she let herself being drowned in their equally strong arms, not for one instant did she remember the headache she had had when waking up.


End file.
